


Debt of a Father

by LadyLuciet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: Senecio manages to stumble across the child of his childhood tormentor and chooses now to take his revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Euleogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euleogy/gifts).

There was a time Senecio was weak.

When he was just a teenager, he was weak. He was frail. And he was an outsider in these lands. After his home town burnt down and all of his people sent to work in the camps, Senecio was declared ‘innocent’ as he’d been born in these lands. He was given to a family to be raised like them, to talk like them.

But he’d never pass for one of them. Not with skin brown like terra-cotta and certainly with ears that came to a point. They treated him like an outsider. Each day he’d come home with fresh bruises from his schoolmates. The principal did nothing. His parents just iced his wounds and told him to be the bigger man.

Then came a day when fifteen year old Senecio spat a mouthful of teeth out on the ground and stared up at the worst of the bullies, Edem Silam, the oldest of the group and by far the cruelest. Eyes like the sky on the clear day, with straw hair and a cruel smile. That was the day Senecio realized among these people, he’d never be accepted.

Senecio ran away that day. He became strong.

When he returned twenty years later, missing teeth replaced by sharp iron, followed by an army, he was no longer a sheep. But a dragon. Now ready to be the one doing the devouring.

~*~

Senecio never thought he would see those pale blue eyes again. Especially when walking into a room of recent captures from various upper class families. A bunch of rich spoiled brats who’d known nothing but the easy life, now ready to be either sold into slavery or executed.

But there were the blue eyes of Edem Silam, and for a brief moment Senecio was small, weak, being beaten into the ground by his classmates. He shook off the feel by running his tongue over his sharpened teeth. He wasn’t a sheep. He was a dragon.

Senecio strode through the captives, kicking one when they didn’t scramble out of the way fast enough before grabbing the teenager by the chin and forcing him to look up.

This wasn’t Edem, not by a long shot. This boy was probably barely eighteen. His hair was a warm chestnut brown, curling around his ears and soft features. But those blue eyes were unmistakable.

“What’s your name?”

The boy swallowed. “N… Niko Silam, sir,” He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Your father is Edem Silam?” Senecio questioned.

“Yes sir.”

One of his spawn. What were the odds? The man chuckled before seizing Niko by the hair. Niko screamed as Senecio dragged him out of the room, the older man giddy enough to feel like whistling. Niko put up a fight, if you could call his pathetic flailing and blows fighting. He wasn’t a lamb. He was a newborn kitten, with claws still too soft to draw blood.

Senecio threw Niko inside one of the private cells, one perfect for his purpose of breaking the boy into pieces. Niko groaned as he landed on the floor before looking around, his expression turning into one of utter horror as he saw the rack, the scalpels with blades so fine and sharp they could cut through skin like butter. “Wait! Please, don’t-”

Senecio’s boot connected with Niko’s side, sending him flying across the room and into the stone wall. Another kick and the air whooshed out of his lungs, sending him into a fit of coughing and gasps. Senecio chuckled darkly before grabbing onto the boy’s hair again, pulling until he saw tears start leaking from the corners of Niko’s eyes.

“I never thought I’d never run across a Silam. I’d figure the man was too stupid to reproduce, and here we are. Are you his eldest son?”

Niko didn’t respond, which prompted Senecio to pull his hair hard enough until he yelped, “Yes! Out of five! Please, stop it, it really hurts…”

“Oh, it hurts, does it?” Senecio released his hair only to backhand the boy across the face. “Your father is the reason I have these,” He opened his mouth to show off the iron teeth, “And now that I know that he lives, I’m going to send you back to him in pieces. Just a preview for what I’ll do to the rest of his family before I slit his throat.”

Niko’s face drained of blood as he rapidly shook his head. “No, wait! Please, not my brothers! They’re just kids-” Niko’s pleas were cut off as Senecio struck him in the jaw.

Senecio saw red as he continued to beat the poor teenager into the ground, hearing his screams of agony just encouraging him to strike harder. He continued to beat him when the screams turned into cries, only when those cries turned into whimpers did Senecio finally cease.

Niko had curled up on the ground his nose dripping blood and his right eye swelling up. “Why… why are you doing this to me?” He wailed.

“Because it’s exactly what’ll break your father.” A father’s eldest son was his pride and joy, wasn’t it? “When he turns on the news to see your head mounted on a stick in front of our base, he will break. Break into pieces. And I will stomp him into dust as I destroy everything he holds dear.”

Niko remained quiet, staring at the floor as a tear managed to trickle down his bruised face. Senecio sighed before he grabbed Niko’s hair again. “Let’s get you on the rack. It might be a bit medieval, but the classics still hold up today,” He said as he began to haul Niko up.

The once complacent boy suddenly began to fight. “Put me down! No, wait! Put me down!” He yelped, squirming while one hand reached up to attempt to push him off.

Senecio snorted and rolled his eyes, grabbing both of Niko’s wrists to pin them above his head. “Really, there’s no point in fighting your fate-”

Oh hello. Now Senecio could see what Niko was attempting to hide. It hadn’t been obvious when he was curled up on the floor, but now fully exposed Senecio could see how the crotch on Niko’s jeans was quite noticeably tented.

Senecio cocked his head to the side before he reached down with his free hand to give Niko’s cock a squeeze. Niko’s knees gave out under him as a pitiful whimper that was not from pain slipped from his lips. Senecio chuckled darkly as he continue to stroke the front of Niko’s pants.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise.” Arousal from either receiving or delivering pain was nothing new to Senecio. But now another idea was circling in his mind, one that had him continue to touch up Niko’s erection, which was now straining against the zipper. “You’re a little masochist, aren’t you?”

Niko’s face was now beet red as he looked up at Senecio. “Wha… what does that mean?”

“It means you’re a pervert that gets off on getting hurt. And in your case, getting hurt by a _man_.” Senecio’s smile grew darker as he pinned Niko to the wall. “Tell me, does your father know about that?” Among Senecio’s people, homosexuality was as normal as the rising sun, but it was quite the social taboo amongst Niko’s.

Niko’s eyes widened. “I’m not a pervert! I’m… ooooh, please stop…” He moaned as his hips bucked up against Senecio’s touch. “You need to stop! I’m _not_ a pervert!”

“He doesn’t, does he? Tell me, what would ruin him more?” Senecio’s tongue ran over his lips. “His son being slaughtered, or the whole world knowing that the eldest Silam son is practically grinding up on his enemy?”

Niko gulped. “Y… you wouldn’t tell him, would you?”

Senecio just pointed to the corner, where a camera was pointed right at them. “I’d gladly send him the live feed of me letting every soldier in the garrison have their wicked way with you. Maybe even two or three of them at a time.”

“You can’t!” Niko squirmed, caught between feeling something so damn good and absolute terror. “P-please, don’t do that! I’ll do anything! Just- just don’t let my father know!”

Those words were the sweetest music to Senecio’s ears. With a dark chuckle, he finally pulled his hand away from Niko’s erection, the teen looking so relieved.

“Get to your knees and suck me off,” Senecio growled as he undid his belt and pulled down his pants to his thighs. “Let me paint your pretty face with my cum and then you have my word that your father won’t ever find out.”

Niko’s eyes went huge as he stared at Senecio’s cock. “It’s huge!” He yelped before his cheeks burned more.

“You think this is big?” Senecio laughed cruelly as he shoved Niko down, rubbing the boy’s cheek with the tip, “Not even fully hard and you’re impressed. You’re very good for one’s self esteem.”

Niko sobbed before his trembling fingers wrapped around the base. Those pale blue eyes flicked towards the camera before he opened his mouth and began licking the leaking head with his soft tongue. The licks were shy, awkward, but watching another tear roll down Niko’s cheek before he pressed his lips against the shaft in an almost sweet kiss made Senecio’s cock twitch and harden even more.

“Come on, open up, let me in,” He urged, gripping onto Niko’s hair again as he thrust his hips forward.

Niko nodded and let his lips part before wrapping them around the tip of his length. Oh so cautiously he bobbed his head back and forth, taking in a little more each time he pushed his head forward. Senecio groaned as he shallowly thrust into Niko’s hot mouth. “Nice and hot, pretty boy. You’ve never done this before?” He asked.

Niko pulled his mouth off with a pop. “N-no,” He said as he gasped for breath, Senecio smirking as he noticed the boy eagerly rubbing his erection through his jeans.

“Nice to know you like this too,” Senecio said as he nudged Niko’s crotch with his boot.

“It’s- it’s not that!” Niko gasped as Senecio applied just enough pressure to feel good. “I… I don’t know why I’m like this right now…”

“It’s because you’re a slut, little Niko. Now open up before I get annoyed.”

Senecio grabbed onto Niko’s head before he slid his cock back inside his warm mouth, and this time he wasn’t waiting for Niko’s awkward licking. He slammed down into his throat, Niko squealing and helplessly clawing at Senecio’s thighs to get him to ease up. Senecio didn’t pull back until he felt there was a real risk of Niko biting him, and then he set a brutal pace of fucking Niko’s mouth.

Saliva dripped down Niko’s chin as the poor teenager just held on and cried as Senecio’s cock fucked his throat. The tight heat was just too much to resist, and although Niko’s eyes pleaded with Senecio to ease up, he only slammed into him harder.

His climax crawled up on him so suddenly he barely had enough time to pull out to make good due on that promise from earlier. Another squeeze to his dick and he came, white ropes landing across Niko’s nose and on his lips.

The boy just knelt, frozen as Senecio squeezed the last few drops out onto Niko’s hair. The man sighed before he finally stepped back.

Niko made a sound like a wounded animal as he began to desperately claw at his face, trying to wipe off all of Senecio’s seed and get that feeling of drying cum off his skin. “Wha- why did you do that!? Why did you have to _do_ that!?” He bawled, falling on the floor as he continued in his futile attempts to clean himself up.

Senecio snorted as he watched this pathetic boy try and scratch his own face off. “Quit that, you’re just going to hurt yourself. And it was our deal, remember?” Senecio’s eyes roved down Niko’s body, over his slender torso and that rather cute arse, nice and round… Somehow his cock rose again and he wasn’t going to let this chance slide.

“I think I’ll be adding to our conditions of this not getting back to your father.”

Niko looked up in confusion before Senecio tore his pants down, exposing pale skin that prickled with goosebumps in the cool air. “Wha- what are you doing!?” He yelped as he tried to reach for his jeans.

Senecio pulled Niko’s ass up before parting his cheeks, Niko squirming even more as he continued to ask what Senecio was doing. Poor thing was truly oblivious to how men had sex, didn’t he? He spat on the newly exposed hole and watched it quiver. Senecio smirked before he pressed his thumb against that wrinkled entrance and pushed inside.

The scream that escaped Niko was so loud no doubt people in the hallway could hear. Senecio snickered as he pulled his thumb out only to push one of his other fingers in, feeling how Niko’s body constricted around him, desperately trying to escape this invasion. “So tight, not even used your own fingers?” Senecio asked. The sob he got was enough of an answer.

Niko pleaded desperately, offering anything Senecio could want as his finger pushed in and out- money, property, hell Senecio could take his mouth again all he liked, just _stop_ touching him there!

The poor teenager broke when Senecio pushed in another finger, Niko’s body so tight around him that Senecio could barely take it. Now all that left the teen’s mouth was babbled nonsense, nonsense that turned into shrieks as Senecio began roughly prodding at Niko’s prostate. You’d think Senecio was ripping out his fingernails by how bloodcurdling those sounds were, but judging by how Niko’s cock continued to twitch and leak from the tip, his body wasn’t objecting to the rough treatment.

Senecio pulled his fingers out and spat on his hand, lubing up his cock the best he could. He would’ve much preferred using oil, but he didn’t have any on him and he sure as hell wasn’t going to take the time to go get some. There just had to be one more thing to make this little thing perfect…

“Beg for it,” Senecio commanded as he rubbed the head over Niko’s entrance.

“Wha… beg for what?” Niko’s eyes looked up, glazed over, his cum streaked face wet with tears. Poor thing really had no idea.

“Tell me that you want my cock inside of you. Tell me you want me to fuck you,” Senecio said. “If you do, I promise I won’t tell your father.”

Niko shuddered before his eyes fluttered close. “P… please, put your cock inside… inside me. I want…” He hiccuped before he continued. “I want you to f… fuck me.” The crude word sounded so strange coming out of such a sweet mouth, but god if it didn’t make this whole thing perfect.

Senecio licked a stripe up Niko’s spine before he slammed his cock inside. He knew the boy’s ass tore, but that final scream wasn’t from pain. Senecio felt this unbearably hot body clench around him and he looked down to see Niko’s seed drip on the ground.

“You came from that?” Senecio wiped a little of the semen off the ground before thrusting those dirty fingers into Niko’s mouth. “Look at what you did. Taste it. You came from having a man’s cock inside of you for the first time, you perfect little _masochist_.”

Niko sobbed as his tongue lapped against the pads of Senecio’s fingers. “It tastes gross, don’t wanna taste that no more,” He slurred.

Broken. Niko was broken and Senecio never felt so aroused in his entire life.

He didn’t wait for Niko to recover from the sudden orgasm to start pounding into him, the boy’s body clenching onto him so tightly it was making Senecio lose his mind. Niko’s body rolled up back against his with each thrust and the poor overwhelmed teen was actually starting to really come into his role as a whore.

“H… harder,” Niko giggled as he dug his fingers uselessly in the floor, “I… I like it harder. I like it a lot.”

Well, who was Senecio to refuse such an offer? He ended up flipping the boy over and pushing Niko’s legs up over his shoulders, and watching the boy’s eyes roll back as Senecio slid back in even deeper was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

Senecio wasn’t going to last. Not like this. He’d been pent up for months, even just after another orgasm he was so wound up he was already ready to come. “You want your daddy’s seed, boy? You want me to fill you up so deep you’ll never feel complete without a cock again?” He growled into Niko’s ear.

“Y-yes! Ooooh, yes!” Niko’s head tilted back, his glassy eyes not focusing on anything but his mouth twisted in an uncomfortably gleeful grin. “Please fill me up, d… daddy! Oh, oh daddy, I’m c… coming! I’m coming!”

The boy’s body tightened around him again as Niko howled his completion, Senecio burying himself inside Niko one more time before the man viciously bit into Niko’s shoulder. Iron teeth ripped through flesh as Senecio emptied all of his cum inside of Niko.

Slowly Senecio pulled out, leaving Niko a limp mess on the floor. The boy was such a delectable sight, pants still pulled down around his ankles, shoulder bleeding a beautiful rose red against such pale skin… it was a shame Senecio didn’t have his camera on him. He’d want this to last a lifetime.

As Senecio redressed, a quiet voice interrupted his pleasant afterglow.

“… I did good right?

Niko’s voice was raspy, weak. He still hadn’t stopped looking up at the ceiling, hadn’t even attempted to clean himself up this time. “I… you won’t tell my father?”

“Still hung up on that?” Senecio snorted. “No. I won’t tell your father.”

Niko sighed with relief before he slowly straightened out his legs. “Thank you… he already hates me, you know? I… I don’t want him to hate me more.”

Hearing those words was getting stabbed in the back with a knife made from ice. Senecio froze before he looked back down. “You don’t mean that,” He said. A father should love their son, be broken when they see them hurt.

“He… he does.” Niko whimpered, another tear somehow finding its way free of Niko’s reddened eyes. “He… says I’m weak. I’m his… no good son from his no good first wife… He wouldn’t have been sad to hear me dead, but… but if he knew I was… like _that_…” Niko whimpered before reaching up to hide his face. “I just want him to _love_ me…”

The boy softly sobbed one last time before his eyes flickered shut. He was spent. Too tired to even get himself dressed and cleaned up.

Meanwhile Senecio had to sit down as he came to the realization that his once tormentor had now found a new target in little Niko. He was small for his age, but he was beautiful. Surely Edem couldn’t hate his own flesh and blood?

Senecio found himself carrying Niko back to his quarters before he’d even resolved his next course of action.

Change of plans.

~*~

Everything hurt when Niko woke back up. For a blissful moment, Niko just thought his father had just lost his temper and lashed out again. He was so mean, he’d blame it on the drink when he woke up but he could be even crueler sober.

But then it came crashing down. The embarrassing accidental arousal after the beating from the commander. The blackmailed blowjob. The… the _rape_.

Niko opened his eyes, expecting to see himself locked up in some sort of dungeon, or worse- back with all the other boys. If they saw him in this condition, it didn’t matter if Senecio didn’t tell him. They would. And then his father would probably make Senecio’s touch feel like an angel’s.

But he wasn’t in the dungeons. He was in a nice warm bed. He was all cleaned up, and there was pain medication on the nightstand along with a hot drink on a tea warmer. He was wearing a shirt that was way too big to be his, it was more like a short dress. Probably one of Senecio’s.

Did he die? Was he in heaven? Or was this a cruel dream about to turn into another nightmare?

The door opened and a servant walked in.

“The master said you’d probably want a bath when you woke up. Would you like me to run it now?

Niko nodded. “… Is your master Senecio?” He asked.

“He is. And he’d like to you to know that your presence here is a secret. No one outside of the leaders know you’re here. You’re safe. Your father can’t find you.”

Niko slowly laid back down. Senecio… did this all for him?

Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all… maybe Niko could finally feel safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo, that was a fun write. At least Niko is probably safer with Senecio than he was with his shitbird dad? 
> 
> You know what I like, comments and kudos are what keep me going, and if you're interested in a commission check out my profile, I link to my info there. I also have a tumblr: I also have a tumblr: https://ladyluciet.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niko sees Senecio again, although this time is much different from the last. Commission from Euleogy.

From the outside, Niko had that charmed life. He had wealth. He had status. All he had to do was ask for something and he’d get it.

But what charm he had came to an end when his schoolbus was boarded and he, along all his peers, were taken captive.

~*~

Niko never really dressed up. His father never brought him along for all the parties, all the social functions where one would typically show off their eldest son. Niko was more comfortable staying at home anyway, but everyone read in between the lines-

Niko was not the beloved son.

Now though, he was being dressed and prepared as if he was the guest of honor. The Ushite people handled such things differently, only women lined their eyes with black or had such sweet perfumes applied to their necks. His body was shaved (all of his body, thankfully they let Niko handle shaving his more private areas), he was dressed in a silk dress the color of cherry blossoms and his hair was groomed to curl past his chin.

Now Niko could definitely say he felt beloved, but he hadn’t a clue as to why.

Why had Senecio chosen to spare him from humiliation from his father? Why had he let Niko rest in a room fit for a prince? Why did he have his servants help him recover from the vicious assault, bandaging his wounds and making sure the bite didn’t become infected?

These questions ran through his mind at a mile a minute as he was escorted to Senecio’s bedroom.

The room was dark, save for a few lit candles. The general was already there, standing on the balcony. Niko gulped as she shuffled in, heart hammering in his ears.

_Last time you saw this man, he violated you so deeply you couldn’t walk for nearly a day. _

_Last time you saw this man, he told you so many cruel things._

_Last time you saw this man, he **raped** you._

Still, Niko slowly approached the figure on the balcony, wrapping his arms around himself. “H-hello?” He called out.

Senecio was still for a moment before he turned. In the moonlight he was the figure of the most ancient beauty, abdominal muscles finely toned and long auburn hair braided down his back. Upturned eyes colored bright amber above sharp cheekbones stared unblinkingly at him. Pure Ushite, through and through.

“Niko. How are you feeling?” Senecio smiled, showing off those terrifying iron teeth, and entered the room. Niko instinctively backed away, something that Senecio didn’t miss judging by that smile dying down. “Are you healed?”

Niko nodded before tugging down the shoulder of his dress. “The only thing that remains is the scar from the bite. The… the servants said it’ll probably stay there forever,” He said.

Senecio approached and Niko backed up into a wall, but Senecio only ran his finger tips over the ridged flesh, a touch so gentle that Niko didn’t think was even possible.

“Marked by me, then, forever.” Senecio leaned down and Niko gasped as the man’s lips pressed against the scar.

“… Why are you doing this?” Niko asked. He wanted to run. Run down that hall, go back into that bedroom and hide under the blankets.

Senecio was quiet for a moment, his fingers twirling with a lock of Niko’s hair. “Making amends, boy. You don’t want your only memory of sex to be one of terror, do you?”

“N… no.”

“Then I’m going to do it again. Erase that sour memory of the dungeon, replace it with the warmth of my bed,” Senecio murmured into Niko’s ear, one of those iron teeth catching on the lobe. Didn’t break skin, but Niko could feel how sharp it was.

Niko swallowed. “I’m afraid,” He whispered.

“Are you going to resist me?”

Niko should’ve.

Instead, he undid the tie on the gown’s dress, letting it fall to his ankles. “Can you really make that memory go away?” Niko asked.

Senecio purred in appreciation, eyes flicking up and down the boy’s exposed body. “I can. And I will.”

Senecio plucked Niko up like he didn’t even weigh more than a blade of grass and carried him to the bed. The mattress was so soft, Niko sunk right into it. Senecio crawled on top of him and stroked his cheek. “You’re quite a lovely thing. I think I’d very much like to keep you, Niko,” Senecio said before kissing hungrily down Niko’s neck.

Niko’s fingers curled into the sheets as he focused on a part of the ceiling. His breath came in sharp as Senecio’s lips kissed down his body, lingering on the healing bruises and scabbed over cuts before he reached Niko’s underwear. A short tug and they came off, leaving Niko entirely bare to him.

Senecio exhaled, the hot breath on Niko’s cock making it twitch and start to rise. “Sensitive, still, at least,” Senecio murmured as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down Niko’s length, bringing it to half mast.

“Wha-” Niko swallowed, “What are you doing?”

“Spoiling you. After tonight, any time you think of my embrace, you’ll be hard every time.”

Niko was about to ask ‘why’ when Senecio’s wet mouth wrapped around the tip, and then instead all Niko could think about was how _warm_ it felt.

Unable to stop himself, Niko cried out and grabbed onto Senecio’s hair. There was that brief moment of panic, worry that he was doing the wrong thing, then Senecio gave another strong suck and Niko’s moans echoed off the walls and he gripped on tighter.

Senecio held down Niko’s hips to prevent the boy from bucking into his mouth, there wasn’t a chance that Senecio would let Niko fuck his mouth like the general had his. But he bobbed his head up and down eagerly, swallowing all of Niko’s cock while his thumbs rubbed Niko’s inner thighs.

Niko couldn’t even garble out a warning about how he was getting close, but somehow Senecio knew anyway. He pulled off just before Niko finished, giving the base of his erection a quick squeeze. “Almost done already, Niko?” Senecio teased gently before slowly licking the head around and around.

“I… I can’t help it…” Niko whined, biting down on the back of his hand. He’d been so close to climax… “Let me come, d… daddy…”

Judging by that sharp intake of breath from Senecio, that was the right thing to say, and a second later he had swallowed Niko’s cock down to the root. Niko didn’t even have a chance to breathe before he slammed into his climax, shooting his seed down Senecio’s throat. He swallowed every last drop.

When he pulled off, Niko felt good. He felt weak as a kitten and almost boneless, but he felt so good. Senecio pulled Niko into a kiss, his tongue pushing into the younger man’s mouth. Niko tasted himself on Senecio’s lips but found it not nearly so bad. When he broke away from the kiss, he rested his forehead against Niko’s and asked, “Did you enjoy that?”

Niko nodded and Senecio looked so incredibly smug. “Good. Let’s keep going then?”

Another nod and Senecio picked up a small bottle from the nightstand that Niko spotted earlier but paid no real attention to. The general spilled a clear oil onto his finger tips and after coating them well he slipped his hand in between Niko’s thighs. They parted to give him better access and Niko never felt more relaxed than he did when Senecio pushed his first finger into Niko’s entrance.

Senecio took his time preparing Niko, not missing a single twitch or flinch that came as he pressed his fingers in and out of Niko’s body, stretching him open like he should’ve done the first time they did this.

Maybe if Niko pretended hard enough this could be their first time instead.

He was even gentle when his fingers pulled out, his cock lining up to take their place. He brushed the curls from Niko’s eyes, you’d almost mistake his expression as caring if not for the glitter of arousal in Senecio’s eyes.

Senecio’s cock still stretched when it was thrust inside, but unlike the last time (which was starting to seem more like a bad dream than reality) it was slow, there was no pain. Just a stretch. Niko just gripped onto Senecio’s shoulders and buried his face in the elder man’s chest, his cock rising to attention with the sensation of being _full_.

The bed creaked as Senecio fucked him, each squeak paired with Senecio’s hips lightly smacking against Niko’s ass. There was not a trace of savagery, no teeth ripping apart his flesh or fingers pinned against his bruises. That brought its own pleasure as Niko had suddenly learned, but there was something special in the warmth that came with this slow… lovemaking. That’s what this was, lovemaking.

Niko’s second orgasm snuck up on him so suddenly that he didn’t even have a chance to warn Senecio, only gasping and his fingers scraping down Senecio’s shoulderblade as drops of seed landed on their chests. Senecio grunted and with a few quick thrusts came to his own pleasure as well, Niko’s body filled with a new warmth.

He slowly pulled out, rolling beside Niko and pulling him close. “Better?” He asked.

Niko nodded, his body entirely spent. “… Do you mind when I call you… well,” His cheeks went red, “D… daddy?”

“Mind?” Senecio chuckled and kissed the top of Niko’s head. “I find it quite enjoyable. You can call me whatever you like in bed, little Niko.”

That fear set aside, Niko had one more question.

“Why… why are you showing me kindness now?”

Senecio was quiet, only stroking Niko’s hair for a few minutes. When he finally spoke, it was such a quiet sound Niko almost had to strain his ears to hear it. “… We aren’t so different, little one. Both of us victims of the same bullying bastard that seems to have not changed in twenty years,” He answered.

“You have no idea,” Niko snorted before relaxing into Senecio’s chest. “Can I stay here? And he really won’t ever find out?”

“Unless he’s captured, then the only time he’ll find out is when I’m about to cut his bloody head off,” Now that was the Senecio Niko recognized, that angered growl in his voice sending chills up Niko’s spine. “Other than that, no. You’re mine now. And I don’t like the idea of giving up anything that’s mine.”

That answer settled Niko. “Yours forever? What about a wife? You’ll need one of those, won’t you?” He asked, his eyelids already beginning to droop.

“What, you can’t be my wife?” Senecio chuckled. “That’s not a problem for now. You are asking too many questions for someone who’s clearly about to fall asleep. So sleep. How about tomorrow we take a nice hot bath together, hmm? You can ask me more questions then.”

That sounded nice… bathing together… Niko’s eyes shut and he fell into a comfortable deep sleep, curled up next to Senecio.

~*~

Senecio waited until Niko was asleep until he got up, pulling back up his pants to be at least semi decent.

It was shockingly easy to tame the little Silam. He’d truly never experienced a kind hand in his life, had he?

It’d probably take a few more days to truly have Niko under his thumb, but Senecio had the time. Even if one of his motives was to heal the boy from the pain Senecio had caused him, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have an ulterior motive.

Niko had truly suffered like him from the people of Temnay. With a little push, a few of the right words, the memories of suffering could turn Niko bitter. And once Niko had become bitter, he’d no doubt open up about secrets he’d overheard from his father’s contacts, meetings that he’d listened in on that would have a plethora of valuable information.

Edem Silam’s neglected son would be the reason Temnay would fall. And he’d do so while sitting at the side of Senecio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Senecio, thou art still a dick, but at least you're trying to make things better... trying...
> 
> Thank you so much for this commission, Euleogy! I hope we can do this again soon!


End file.
